It Took Ten Years
by SLSPNOUATTLKFan
Summary: Ricky and Amy gave their newborn son up for adoption. Ten years later, they're married and both have jobs at Grant High School. What happens when their son is pushed back into their lives? Will they let him back in? Or will they force him away in the end?
1. Preview

Preview

Fades in

Amy is clutching her mothers hand

Amy: "mom I can't do this!"

Screen Flips

Amy, Anne, Ricky, and George are sitting in the hospital.

Amy: "the baby deserves a stable home with people that can take care of him."

George: "are you sure?" He looks over at Ricky. "Are you ok with this?"

Both Ricky and Amy nod sadly.

Screen Flips

10 years later.

A class of ten year olds are being led through the halls of Grant High School.

Teacher: "alright everyone keep up."

A boy is in the back of the line trying to fight tears while attempting to hide the bruise on his arm.

Screen Flips

The new guidance counselor notices the boy.

Man: "Are you alright?"

The boy looks up at the man and nods his head.

Screen Flips

The class is led through the halls and they pass a classroom with the name Mrs Underwood on the sign. The class looks in to see a pretty women with long brown hair that goes down her back. She looks up and smiles at the class.

Screen Flips

The man the boy saw earlier waves him into his office.

Man: "Hi, I'm Mr Underwood. I'm the guidance counselor."

The boy gives him a small smile.

Boy: "are you married to Mrs Underwood, the English teacher?"

Mr Underwood nods.

Mr Underwood: "yes we've been married for five years."

Screen Flips

The boy is about to leave the office when Mr Underwood stops him.

Mr Underwood: "I didn't catch your name!"

The boy turns and looks at him.

Boy: "my name is John."

Screen Flips

John walks into his house to see a very angry woman.

Women: "where the hell have you been?!"

John shakes in fear.

John: "I-I-I'm sorry mom."

Screen Flips

John wipes his tears and finds some bravery. He turns to his mother who is walking away from him.

John: "I just want you to love me!"

John's mother turns and looks at John with sadness.

John's mother: "John, the only part about you that I love. Is when I get to walk away from you."

She leaves John with a hurt expression on his face.

Screen Flips

John is at his friends house with a computer on.

John: "Luke I need your help!"

Luke: "with what?"

John has a determined look on his face.

John: "I want to find my birth parents."

Screen Flips

Luke smiles.

Luke: "John! I found what their names are and how old they are but I can't find where they live."

John: "that's ok just tell me the names."

Luke: "Amy and Ricky Underwood."

John's eyes grow wide with realization.

Screen Flips

John knocks on the door to Mr Underwood's office.

Mr Underwood: oh hi John sorry you caught me at a bad time. My wife's in here."

John enters the office.

John: this will only take a second."

Mrs Underwood: so what can we do for you?"

John takes a deep breath.

John: "I think I'm your son."

Screen Flips

Mr and Mrs Underwood are talking.

Mrs Underwood: "Ricky I think he's telling the truth."

Ricky: "So do I Amy."

Screen Flips

Amy and Ricky are talking to John

Amy: "we should take you home."

John panics.

John: "no! Please don't take me back there!"

Ricky and Amy look at him in a confused way.

Ricky: "why not?"

Screen Flips

John's mother is yelling at John.

John's mother: "what the hell is wrong with you?! I take care of you, I've raised you. You do not have the right to go out and find the people who gave you away!"

Screen Flips

Amy and Ricky are talking.

Amy: "do you think John's been acting weird?"

Ricky: "yeah he's not acting like he usually does."

Screen Flips

John is sitting on his bed, sobbing.

Screen Flips

Ricky realizes something.

Ricky: "Oh no! No!"

Screen Flips

Amy and Ricky are running as fast as they can and eventually stop. They both have petrified looks on their faces.

Amy: "John!"

Ricky: "No!"

Screen Flips

John is with his mother.

John: "I've tried to love you! I thought if I did that, then you would love me too. But no matter what I do, you'll probably never love me."

John's mother sighs.

John's mother: "John I..."

Screen Flips

Amy and Ricky are talking.

Amy: "For the last ten years you've been asking me what I want to do right?"

Ricky: "yeah. I have."

Amy: "I know what I want to do."

Ricky gestures for her to continue.

Amy: "I want to get my son back."

Fades out

Fades in

"It Took Ten Years" Coming Soon

Fades out


	2. Say Goodbye

A/N: ok I know it's been a month since I posted the preview, but I kinda forgot about this story, sorry, so here is as promised. Chapter 1! Enjoy!

"What happened?!" Ricky demanded throwing his hands on the table. "You told me you wanted to keep the baby!"

Amy looked down, she tried to look anywhere except Ricky. She felt his cold, hard stare and she closed her eyes. "I do." She whispered. "I want to keep the baby."

Ricky's glare didn't fade but his eyes softened. He spoke again, softer this time. "Then why can't we?"

Amy sighed. "It's complicated Ricky."

Ricky knew that yelling and screaming wouldn't get him anywhere with her. He decided to try a different approach. "It doesn't have to be complicated Amy."

Amy looked up at him, this time her eyes were cold. "But it is Ricky. It is complicated. I'm 15 and you're 16! Neither of us are capable of taking care of a child. I can't be a mother and, well, I don't know how good a father you would make."

Ricky glared at the girl in front of him. How good a father would he be? Her words stung him. He towered over her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing." Amy stuttered. "I'm sorry Ricky I didn't mean it that way."

Ricky's eyes softened again. "I know, I'm sorry too. But Amy, I truly believe that the two of us can raise him."

Amy shook her head. "No. I don't think so Ricky. We have to give him up. No matter how much it hurts. We have to do what's best for him."

Ricky shook his head. "What makes you think that we're not what's best for him?! Huh Amy?! Did it ever occur to you that I want our baby?!"

"Ricky I know you want our baby! I want our baby! I want him more than anything but he needs a stable and loving home. So please Ricky. Please just let me do this."

Ricky covered his face with his hands. "Alright." He agreed finally. "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

With that Ricky walked off leaving Amy alone.

SLSLSLSLSLSL

One month later it was time for the baby to be born. Amy was a mess because she knew she only had a few more hours with her baby, and then she may never see him again. As she lay in the hospital bed, she rubbed her stomach and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I love you, so much." Amy whispered.

Anne walked in and gave her daughter a sympathetic look. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Horrible." Amy sighed. "I love him."

Anne sighed and sat next to Amy. "Amy if you really want to keep the baby, you can."

"No." Amy said. "I can't. Mom I'm 15! I can't be a mother at 15! I don't want to be a mother at 15!"

"And yet you say you want to keep the baby." Ashley scoffed walking into the room.

"Ashley." Anne said warningly. "Don't."

"No.' Ashley started. "Amy do you realize what's happening?! You're having the baby! Just a month ago we were thinking of names, and now you don't even want him anymore."

"Ashley." Anne growled.

Amy sat up with her mothers help. "Ashley, I love him. So much. But I need to give him up. I have to do what's best for him."

Ashley sighed and sat down next to her sister. "Amy." She started softly. "Did it ever occur to you that keeping the baby may be what's for him?"

Amy shook her head. "This isn't what's best for him. What's best for him is a stable home with two loving parents."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Amy, your baby would have two loving parents. Our home is pretty stable."

Amy didn't know what else to say. "Ashley, it's my decision and my decision is to give him up."

Ashley didn't say anything else. She stood and walked out of the room.

"Ashley!" Anne yelled.

Amy put a hand on her moms shoulder. "It's alright Mom. She'll get over it. Eventually." Just then another contraction came. Amy whimpered and grabbed Anne's hand. Anne rubbed circles on Amy's palm. When the pain ended Amy looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes. "Mom I can't do this."

Anne sighed and moved a piece of hair away from Amy's face. "Yes you can Amy, you have to."

Amy leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Mom can you leave for a little while?"

"Are you su-" Anne started.

"I just want to be alone for a while. With my baby." Amy interrupted not opening her eyes. Amy heard Anne sigh, get off the bed, and her footsteps until she couldn't hear them anymore. Amy opened her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "I love you, so much." She closed her eyes again.

"Amy?" Amy opened her eyes to see Ricky standing next to her bed.

Amy rubbed her eyes. "How long have you been there?"

Ricky pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Bout five minutes." Amy started to sit up. "Let me help you." Ricky said running over to Amy.

"I can do it." She snapped glaring at Ricky.

Ricky sighed and backed up. "I'm just tryin to help."

The glare didn't leave Amy's face. "I think you've done enough."

"Amy." Anne warned walking into the room. "Now is not the time."

Amy rolled her eyes. Ricky looked at the floor. "How long have we been here?"

Anne looked at her watch. "Close to four hours. You're getting closer. The doctor checked while you were asleep."

"I just want this to be over." Amy whispered. Then she looked up at Ricky. "And you can be off the hook."

Ricky raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You don't need to play daddy for the next eighteen years." Amy glared.

Ricky glared back. "At least I want to play daddy, last time I checked you didn't want to play mommy."

"Hey!" Anne said getting both teens attention. "This is not the time or place to have this argument."

Anne went to get George so the four of them could talk about what was going to happen.

"The baby needs a stable home, with two people who can take care of him." Amy told them her voice filled with sadness.

George put a hand on Amy's knee. "Are you sure?" He looked over at Ricky. "Are you ok with this?" Both Ricky and Amy nod sadly. "Because once you do this, you can't get him back."

"We know." Ricky said his own eyes filling with tears.

"He's better off this way." Amy cried.

SLSLSLSLSLSL

Another hour passed and Anne had shooed Ricky out and brought George and Ashley in. It was time. Amy's breathing increased. "Mom I'm not sure I can do this."

Anne kissed Amy's forehead. "You can Amy, everyone in this room has faith in you. Have some faith in yourself."

Amy nodded and the doctor spoke up. "Alright Amy, when I count to three I want you to push." Amy nodded again. "1...2...3 push!"

Amy pushed.

SLSLSLSLSLSL

The tears began again as Amy heard the cries of her newborn. Anne squeezed her hand. George turned to Amy. "Want me to go get Ricky?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah." George walked out to get Ricky.

"Are you ok?" Anne asked her daughter.

Amy glared up at her mother. "I'm just peachy mom."

Ashley spoke up. "It isn't too late to change your mind Amy. You can keep the baby."

Amy sighed. "Ashley we've been over this. I want to keep the baby but I just can't."

Ashley shook her head and Ricky walked in with George right behind him. "How ya feeling?"

Amy sighed. "I'm just wonderful Ricky."

Ricky sighed. "Where's the baby?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and stood up. "Do you not pay attention in health class or the books I know you bought. Baby's come out with a bunch of disgusting goop all over them and the doctors clean them off before giving them to the parents. Not that you guys are or even want to be parents."

"That's enough Ashley." Anne said.

"You know it's true." Ashley said. "You all do."

Before anyone could say anything else the doctor walked in with something tiny wrapped in a blue blanket. "He's healthy."

Amy smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah." Ricky agreed with a smile of his own.

The doctor smiled at the teens. He looked at Amy. "Would you like to hold him?"

The smile left Amy's face. "No." She whispered. "I can't get attached to him."

"Amy." Ashley started. "Trust me, you're attached to him. You have been for the passed nine months."

"Fine." Amy said. "I can't get more attached. I hold him now and I'll never want to let go. So just please take him out."

"Did it occur to you that maybe Ricky would like to hold his son?" Anne asked. "He's his son too Amy."

Ricky sighed. "No that's ok, I don't want to get more attached to him either."

"It's not too late." The doctor told them. "You can still change your mind."

"No." Amy said crying. "I can't be a mother."

The doctor looked at the family with sadness before walking out of the room with the baby. Carrying him away from his family

SLSLSLSLSLSL

A man and a woman walked into the adoption center. They've been on the waiting list for two years and they were finally promised a baby. The man wore a huge smile, his wife, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. When they found out that the woman was unable to have a baby, she was happy. She didn't want kids. But her husband wanted one so badly. She wanted him to be happy so she decided they could adopt one. She wasn't happy about it, but she decided she would have to at least tolerate it.

The man smiled as a little baby boy was handed to him. "He's perfect."

The woman looked at the baby. "What was so perfect about it? It looked like every other baby in the center." She wondered to herself.

"What should we name him?" The man turned to his wife. She shrugged. Why would she want to name it? She didn't even want it. "Alright." The man said. "How about John?"

"Whatever." The woman said to herself. She smiled. "Sounds perfect."

After filling out all the information the two new parents walked out with their new baby. One beaming, one completely despising the new arrangement.

A/N: well there you have it. Chapter 1! Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Forever Young

A/N: so here is chapter 2 of It Took Ten Years. Sadly in this chapter neither Ricky or Amy make an appearance. This chapter is basically just John's life with his new parents for the first few years. Hope you enjoy!

The first year was hell for the woman. The little brat hardly ever shut up during he night. All it would do was cry and poop and poop and cry. The thing never took a break.

The baby had started crying again. The man nudged his wife. "Honey, will you get him?"

The woman glared and rolled out of bed stalking towards the nursery. She looked in the crib and saw it. She glared and picked up the baby. John, as they decided to name him, looked up at his "mother" with his big brown eyes. "Why can't you just shut up? There are other people in this house, who need sleep. The world doesn't revolve around you."

The little baby in her arms didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. All he was focused on was the uncomfortable, lumpy thing in his diaper and the feeling of thirst in the back of his throat. When his "mother" didn't help him, he started crying again. "Oh you stupid brat! Just shut up already!"

"Tracy!" Adam scolded walking into the nursery. "That is a terrible thing to say. He's just a little baby. Barely even a year old!"

Tracy looked away and rolled her eyes. "Well he's not an infant anymore."

Adam walked up and took John from his wife's arms. "That doesn't mean you have to speak to him like that!"

Tracy sighed and put on her best "sorry face", fake of course. "You're right honey, I'm sorry Adam. I'm just tired." She then turned to John and patted his head. "I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Adam raised an eyebrow but decided she was telling the truth. Everyone says things they don't mean when they're tired. Hell he said a lot of junk in his earlier years, tired or not. "Why don't you go back to bed Tracy, I'll take care of John."

"Ok." Tracy said sweetly. She gave Adam a kiss on the cheek and John one on the forehead. "Night boys." While walking back to the bedroom Tracy rolled her eyes. "That little brat ruined everything. He's depriving me of my beauty sleep." She thought to herself. "He's all Adam pays attention to nowadays. It's like I'm not been here most of the time. 'How was John today? Was John a good boy today? How's my boy doing?' He never asks me how my day was. Or what I did. Or what I had for lunch. It's always about John."

Tracy's thoughts were interrupted when Adam walked into the room and got into bed. "John's fine. I fed him and changed his diaper."

Tracy scrunched up her nose like she just tasted something sour. "That's good Adam." Tracy said. But her thought process was much different. "It's still all about John." She rolled over. "Can I ask you something?"

Adam rolled over and smiled at his wife. "Sure."

Tracy exhaled loudly and met her husbands eyes. "Do you think getting the-John was worth it?"

"Are you kidding!?" Adam exclaimed with a small smile. "I love John, I love having a son. He makes my life so much better!"

Tracy sighed again. "Of course it does." She thought to herself. "I can agree he's made you pretty happy. But I can think of something else that makes you happy." She said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Adam smiled but shook his head. "Not tonight. John really tired me out today, and I have work tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow. Goodnight." Adam turned over and shut his eyes.

Tracy shook her head. "Once again. The thing ruins everything! I want sex!" But since there was nothing she could do about it she rolled over and went to sleep.

The second year was horrible. John had stopped crying about everything and he slept through the night. But there was another thing John discovered. Crayons.

John first discovered crayons in his daycare. He had got home and told his parents all about the magical picture maker. While Adam was listening with interest, Tracy, on the other hand, couldn't care less. "They're crayons." She thought to herself. "It's not a big deal. Adam's acting like he discovered gravity or something important. Not crayons."

"And I drew a wainbow, that was thiiiiiis big." John spread his arms out widely. "A mean boy told me it was girly though."

Tracy smirked. "That's because it is." She thought to herself.

Adam smiled and ruffled John's hair. "Don't listen to him John. I'm sure it was a very nice rainbow."

"It was!" John exclaimed. "I got a star!"

"See." Adam said. "You don't have to listen to the mean things people say to you. Just focus on the nice things."

The third year was dreadful. The whiny year. "John." Tracy said warningly. "Get your ass into bed."

John stamped his foot. "No!"

Tracy took a step forward which caused John to take one back. "What did you just say to me?"

John said it again but with a little less defiance. "No!"

"John get your ass to bed or so help me I will drag you up there and strap you to it!" Tracy said rubbing her head.

Adam walked into the room. "Alright that's enough! John it's bedtime. It's time to go to bed."

John stomped again. "I don't want to!"

Adam sighed and picked up John placing him on his lap. "John we all have to do things we don't want to do. Like for instance I really do not want to go to work tomorrow, but I have to."

"And I really didn't want to adopt a baby." Tracy said to herself. "But Adam wanted to so I felt like I had to."

"And John." Adam continued. "You know how mommy and daddy get grumpy when we don't get enough sleep? Well if you don't get enough sleep you will be grumpy at the nursery tomorrow and nobody wants that. So please John will you go to bed?"

John sighed and smiled. "Yes daddy."

Adam smiled. "Thank you John."

"I love you daddy." John said getting off Adam's lap. This caused Tracy to roll her eyes.

Adam smiled. "I love you too John."

John turned to Tracy. "I love you mommy."

Tracy was able to hide her grimace. She gave John a big fake smile. "I love you too John."

John ran up the stairs to his bedroom and when Tracy raised an eyebrow, Adam shrugged.

The fourth year was stupid. Stupid jokes. John had discovered knock knock jokes. Something that Tracy thought was stupid and childish. So when John came home from the nursery and said "knock knock," she groaned. "Really John? I don't want to do knock knock jokes."

"Please? It's funny! You'll like it momma I promise." John said with a huge smile.

Adam nodded at Tracy and she rolled her eyes. "Fine who's there?"

"Um." John said. "Banana."

Tracy sighed already knowing this joke. "Banana who?"

John giggled, he was excited about telling this joke himself since his friends told him. "Knock knock."

Tracy clenched her teeth. "Who's there?"

"Banana." John said with a slight smirk.

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?!" Tracy exclaimed all her patience gone.

"Orange." John answered with smile.

"Orange who?" Tracy asked finding a little patience knowing this was the end of the joke.

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" John asked. John was waiting for his mother to laugh or smile or tell him she liked the joke. But that didn't happen.

Tracy didn't laugh or smile. She didn't tell him she liked the joke. She just rolled her eyes. "I've heard it before."

The smile fell from John's face, he watched Tracy walk away with a sad expression. "Don't worry bud." Adam said walking up behind John. "Your Mommy's not a fan of knock knock jokes. But I thought it was funny."

John smiled again. His mommy may not have thought it was funny. But at least he had his daddy.

The fifth year was annoying. All John would talk about was Franklin. That stupid turtle! "Hey it's Franklin!" John sang almost every morning. "Coming over to play!"

Tracy swore her head was about to explode. Adam had gotten a Franklin toy for his fifth birthday. It talked and it annoyed the hell out of Tracy.

"Did you really have to get him that stupid toy?" Tracy asked Adam one night after dinner.

"He likes Franklin." Adam reminded her.

Tracy sighed. "I know that but that stupid turtle is so annoying."

Adam shrugged. "He's not that bad, but besides Tracy, it's not important if we think it's annoying. What matters is if John's happy. Right?"

Tracy closed her eyes. "No!" She said to herself. She opened her eyes and put on her best fake smile. "Of course."

"Good." Adam smiled. "Now I better go turn in. I have to get up and go to work early."

Tracy nodded and watched her husband walk up the stairs. "Hey it's Franklin!"

"John!" Tracy yelled as the five year old began singing again. "It's too late for that! Be quiet!"

"Sorry mommy." John said from the living room.

Tracy rolled her eyes and checked the clock. "John, get into the bathroom so I can give you your bath and then bed."

She heard John running into the bathroom and she followed. Tracy walked into John's bedroom and got a pair of train pajamas for him and went into the bathroom. She set the pajamas on the towel rack and got down to start the water.

John looked at the pajamas and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I want the Franklin jammies."

Tracy glared over at the five year old. "John I had a very long day, I tired and I want to go to bed. But no, I have to give you a bath first. The least you can do is wear the pajamas I picked out for you."

John heard his mothers tone and decided to be quiet. He nodded and sat on the floor. Tracy turned back to the tub to check the water. John pulled his clothes off and got into the tub.

"Franklin!" He pointed to the turtle bath toy that was sitting on the floor next to the tub.

Tracy sighed and picked up the toy and put it in the tub. John giggled and splashed the toy, and his mother. "Ugh! John!" John gasped and covered his eyes. "What's wrong with you! Why would you do that!"

"I'm sorry." John said.

Tracy shook her head. "Get out and go to bed."

John got out of the bathtub and slowly put on his pajamas. He brushed his teeth, very messily, and went to bed.

The sixth year sucked. John was taking up all of Adam's time. Since Adam was so focused on John, that meant he was tired. And when Adam was tired, that meant no sex for Tracy.

Tracy had barely had any sex with Adam since they got John. She was very tempted to go out and find someone who would have sex with her. But she knew that it wouldn't make Adam too happy so she decided against it.

Tracy had never been more thankful when one of John's friends, Luke, called and asked if John could come over for a play date.

But then Tracy remembered. She grounded John for not putting his toys away, she was tempted to make an exception so Adam wouldn't be tired and they could have sex, but she knew that Adam would find it strange. So once again, Adam was tired and didn't want to have sex.

Tracy walked into the living room and saw Adam sitting with John watching Spongebob Squarepants. Tracy groaned, if there was something she hated more than Franklin, it would be Spongebob.

She heard John begin to giggle and she looked at the tv. "Is this the Krusty Krab?" The voice on the phone said.

"No this is Patrick?' Said the pink starfish.

"Is this the Krusty Krab?"

"No this is Patrick."

"Is this the Krusty Krab?"

"NO THIS IS PATRICK! I'm not a Krusty Krab."

Just then the little yellow sponge came up. "Uh Patrick that's the name of the restaurant."

Patrick gasped. "Fishpaste!"

Tracy shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She'll never understand that show.

In all those years Adam and Tracy have had sex a total of three times. The first time when John was still just a baby, the second time was when John was three, and the third time was the night before John's sixth birthday. That wasn't ok with Tracy. Just like she always does, she blamed John, she blamed him for Adam always being tired. It was all John's fault.

The seventh year was crazy! It was John's 'gimme years.' It was always "gimmie gimmie gimmie"! He saw something he liked and he wanted it. If he didn't get it he would scream and cry. That's when Adam really got mad at John.

They were at the store and they walked passed the toy section and John saw a train. He asked for it but Adam said no.

John glared and jutted out his lip. His lip began to wobble and Adam shook his head. "Please John, don't."

But John didn't listen the tears welled up in his eyes and the screaming began. He jumped up and down pushed on the shopping cart. Tracy was close to pulling her hair out and Adam glared. "John! Stop it! You can't have everything you want!" But when John didn't stop, he told Tracy to continue the shopping while he took John.

Adam took John outside and bent down until he was at John's height.

"John if you don't stop right now you will not get any of the cookies, Mommy was planning on making tonight." John stopped almost immediately. "Better." Adam smiled. The two boys waited outside for Tracy and they had a loooong talk about John's gimmies.

Almost two months later John was better with his gimmes. He only asked for things occasionally. John thought that since he had been better with his gimmes his parents would let him have the train.

"Daddy? Can I have the train yet?" John asked Adam one day.

Adam thought about it for a second. John had been getting better with his gimmes. John also got a star in class and he did deserve a reward. Adam smiled. "Ok John, I'll go get it right now."

"Where are you going?" Tracy asked when she saw Adam putting his coat on.

"I'm going to buy John that train, remember that star he brought home? I think he deserves a reward for that."

"Alright." Tracy said. "But hurry back, dinners almost ready." Adam nodded and walked out the door. John was excited. He was finally going to get his train.

The store was only 20 minutes away, but Adam had been gone for an hour. "It might be busy." Tracy had said when John asked what was taking so long.

But Tracy felt that something was very wrong. Another 30 minutes passed and he still wasn't back. Tracy tried calling Adam but there was no response.

When the two hour mark of Adam's departure came, the phone rang. John was sitting on a chair and Tracy was sitting on the couch. Tracy answered the phone. John could see his mothers face turn from confused, to angry, to concerned, to sad, to pained, to heartbroken.

"No." She whispered. "No." She hung up the phone and began to cry. Tracy swore she both felt and heard her heart crack. She laid down on the couch and put her face in her pillow. She was shaking uncontrollably now. She was sobbing and couldn't control herself.

A few minutes passed when she heard John's voice. "Mommy?"

An awful thought came to Tracy's mind. "John. It's John's fault." Tracy sat up and glared at him. "You little brat! It's you fault! It's your fucking fault!"

John jumped out of his seat. He was scared. His mommy never cussed like that. "W-what?" He asked.

Tracy stepped forward. "You did it! How could you do it?!"

John couldn't stop the tears. "W-what h-happened?!"

"There was a car accident, your father was in one of the cars. Adam is dead!" Tracy yelled. "If you hadn't been so desperate for that damn train Adam would still be alive! You killed him!"

"No." John whispered.

"I tried to be nice to you for Adam's sake. But I just can't take it anymore. This draws the line. He's fucking dead because of you!" And before John knew what was happening, Tracy shoved him, hard. He went crashing to the ground. John whimpered in pain and tried to sit up. Tracy grabbed John and yanked him up. She pushed him into the wall and John began to cry harder. "You did it!" Tracy yelled. But John wasn't hearing her anymore. He was focused on the pain from the wall in his back.

The last thing John remembered, and felt, before slipping into unconsciousness was Tracy's hand coming in contact with his face.

A/N: I was practically in tears writing that last scene! I loved Adam so much! I've been inventing his character for a couple of months now, and planning his death, but now that I've written it, it's so sad! I didn't want to kill Adam off but I felt it was necessary. Poor John, I felt just awful for writing what I did. Tracy is a big bitch! I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks!


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ

A/N: HEY PEOPLE! OMG I am SOOOOOO SOOOOO Sorry that I haven't updated in like 6 months. I haven't forgotten about this I swear. I've got the next chapter started and I fully intend to finish. I've got a lot of it planned out. I promise I will TRY and work on it, I will update at some point. I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet. Because I sure as heck haven't forgotten about this story. School has started up again so it may be a little bit longer until I get next chapter up. But I promise I will. Thanks for being so patient with or guys!

-K


End file.
